This invention relates in general to cable terminating tools and deals more particularly with an improved hand tool for securing a compression type connector to the end portion of an insulated electrical cable.
The tool of the present invention is adapted to attach to an end of an insulated electrical cable a compression type connector fitting which is positioned on the prepared end portion of a cable and has a weakened annular band of material adapted to collapse radially inwardly and into crimping engagement with an end portion of the outer insulation jacket on the cable in response to a axially directed compressive force applied to the connector.
Connectors of the aforedescribed type are produced by several connector manufacturers. However, tools presently available for applying such connectors generally do not provide complete support for a connector while it is being compressed to ensure that the required compressive force is evenly applied to the connector to fully activate the connector.
It is a general aim of the present invention to provide an improved hand tool of simple, durable construction for activating connectors of the aforedescribed general type produced by several connector manufactures and which vary in size and/or configuration. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved tool which includes a cable positioning and retaining device which provides full 360 degree support for a connector during the connector compression cycle and assures proper alignment of a connector and cable in the tool and substantially uniform application of force to the connector to enable faster, more consistent connector activation.